Musical instruments such as a cello or a string bass are provided with an endpin at its bottom for resting the instrument on the floor as the musician, who is usually sitting on a chair, holds the instrument in a suitable position. Because the free end of the endpin directly contacts the floor, if the endpin slides along the floor surface, the musician's performance is impaired and additionally may damage the surface of the floor.
Many devices are known that will prevent the endpin from sliding on the floor and they generally fall into two types. First type of devices are frictional devices generally made of rubber or rubber-like polymer that may be attached to the tip of the endpin or attached to the floor. An example of such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,696,338 to Grissom. These type of devices have a number of disadvantages, such as, reduced resonance of the musical instrument caused by the dampening qualities of the devices. Also, the coefficient of friction of these devices tend to diminish in relatively short period of time and renders them ineffective.
Another type of known devices are mechanical types that mechanically attach the endpin of the musical instrument to a fixed object such as the legs of the musician's chair. Examples of such devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,696,626 to Pagenkopf, U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,858 to Rowell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,011 to Henkle, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,288,179 to Poehland. These known devices also have their own deficiencies. For example, some of the known devices require adjustment with every use. Some known devices require two hands to adjust the anchoring position of the musical instrument. Some known devices require the musician to stand and remove the device from under the chair or reposition a portion of the device that is attached to the chair in order to adjust the anchoring position of the musical instrument. Some known devices only restrain the endpin in only one direction and allow the endpin to move side-to-side. Some known devices use one attachment point on the fixed object (i.e. one chair leg), therefore, if the forces applied through the endpin are not coincident with the longitudinal axis of the tension member or the device itself, the device will rotate about the single attachment point or fixed object until the tension member aligns with the force applied through the endpin. Some known devices are bulky and cumbersome to transport.
Therefore, there is a need for improved device for restraining or anchoring the endpin of a musical instrument such as a cello or a string bass.